My Heart
by CataD'Mellark
Summary: Songfic de la cancion My Heart de Paramore. Todos han vuelto al doce despues de la guerra. Un día Peeta observa a Katniss desde la puerta trasera de la casa de esta última: -Esta muerta! Gato estúpido! Esta muerta!- un sonido parecido al llanto salió de su boca. La veo mecerse, lamentándose por la muerte de la pequeña Prim. Aun recuerdo como todo paso...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La canción se llama ''My heart'' y pertenece a Paramore.**

_**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong (Me estoy dando cuenta de que talvez estaba equivocada)  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone (De que he caido y no puedo hacer esto sola)**_

_**Stay with me, that is what I need, please. **__**(Quedate conmigo, eso es lo que necesito, por favor.)**_

-Esta muerta! Gato estúpido! Esta muerta!- un sonido parecido al llanto salió de su boca. La veo mecerse, y su gato, Buttercup, llora con ella, lamentándose por la muerte de la pequeña Primrose. Aquí estoy yo, sintiéndome inútil, viéndola de la parte trasera de su casa. La mujer que amo hace mas de 13 años esta sufriendo y me siento impotente por no hacer nada. Debo recordarme que es por su bien, porque aunque no me ha dado ningún episodio desde que volví… es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Aun recuerdo como todo pasó…

_FLASHBACK_

_Destrucción. Eso es lo único que veo. Destrucción a los habitantes del Capitolio. Niños de diversas edades caen a una barricada. Distingo a Katniss arriba de un asta. Un aerodeslizador con el sello del Capitolio se materializa a unos metros de mi. Paracaídas. Los niños corren desesperados tratando de abrirlos. Cuando lo hacen unos 20 paracaídas estallan a la vez. Veo a médicos rebeldes abriéndose paso hacia los heridos. Miro nuevamente a Katniss. Sus ojos están abiertos como platos, baja del asta y corre, empujando a la gente para llegar a algo… o alguien, no es hasta que pasa al lado mío que la escucho:_

_-PRIM! PRIM!- al oír eso, enseguida volteo a ver la barricada. Un inconfundible cabello rubio se hace presente en mi campo de visión. Cuando por fin oye la desesperada voz de su hermana mayor, sus labios formaron el nombre de la chica. _

_Y es entonces cuando el resto de los paracaídas estallan._

_-NO!- es lo ultimo que escucho de su boca antes de que caiga, siendo consumida por las llamas._

_-KATNISS!- Prim ha alcanzado la peor parte de las bombas, se esta retorciendo de dolor, pero aun así no detiene el paso hacia la que ahora yace en el suelo._- _!No, Katniss! !No! !No te puedes ir!_

_-Prim! Déjame ir!- es lo único que pronuncia antes de que su hermana menor caiga a su lado inmóvil. Muerta. El fuego ahora comienzn a devorarme a mi; lo único que hago es correr, correr del dolor, no solo físico, sino de mi corazón, de la posibilidad de que Katniss muera al igual que su patito, que se reúnan con su padre, y poco después, sumida en un profundo dolor, su madre. No puede morir, simplemente no puedo seguir sin ella, no tengo vida sin ella. _

_**We could sing our own but what would it be without you? **__**(Podemos cantar nosotros solos pero, que seria sin ti?)**_

_-Peeta! Por aquí!- La voz de Haymitch a mis espaldas me hace correr a la ambulancia que allí me espera, llegando débil y justo cuando pongo un pie en el automóvil, me caigo de bruces._

_-Katniss…- es lo único que susurro antes de dejarme llevar por la dosis de morflina, que sé que me acaban de inyectar._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Esta llorando desconsoladamente. Toma un florero y lo tira al suelo, y así comienza con todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Cuadros, vasos, platos, sillas, mesas… otras cosas mas que no puedo percibir antes de que se hagan añicos en el suelo.

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME LLEVASTE CONTIGO PAPÁ? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! –grita. Sigue lanzando todo a su paso mientras gime, solloza y grita; y no podría haber una imagen que le doliera tanto a mi corazón, ni siquiera verla con Gale.

Cuando ya no puede mas, se derrumba en el suelo, y lo que eran sus gritos, ahora son casi imperceptibles sollozos. Ya no puedo soportarlo. Tengo que ayudarla, no puedo permitirme perderla.

-Katniss!- grito. Ella levanta la cabeza y la baja inmediatamente. Me acerco corriendo hasta ella y la escucho:

-Me estoy volviendo loca, me estoy volviendo loca…- lo repite una y otra vez.

-Katniss…- susurro mientras tomo su rostro entre mis manos. Bajo sus ojos habitan unas líneas, ya no moradas ni azules, sino que casi negras por la falta de sueño. _Si supiera mis noches sin ella…_

**I ****am nothing now and it's been so long**** (No soy nada ahora, y a pasado tanto tiempo…)****  
****Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope (Desde que oí ese sonido, el sonido de mi única esperanza)**

**This time I will be lisening. (Ahora lo estaré escuchando.)**

-Nunca te voy a abandonar, juntos saldremos adelante, se que podemos, por favor no te vayas de mi lado… Te amo Katniss, te amo, por favor, no te vayas, quédate conmigo, no puedo sin ti, quédate conmigo, te lo suplico…

''_La probabilidad de encontrar a esa persona son escasas, pero cuando te adentras en búsqueda de el o ella, son sentimientos que no puedes desperdiciar. La vida es corta, hijo, tan corta que no sabemos como aprovecharla''. _Esas palabras fueron las ultimas que me dijo mi padre, y no les encuentro mas sentido que en este momento…

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**** (Este corazon late, late solo por ti)****  
****My heart is yours… (Mi corazon es tuyo.)**

Toma mi rostro entre sus temblorosas manos, y yo suelto mi agarre del suyo; me mira directamente a los ojos, obligándome a perderme en un mar gris. Sonríe levemente y susurra:

-Te amo Peeta, te creo, estare contigo… siempre…

**My heart is yours (Mi corazon es tuyo)****  
****Please don't go now, Please don't fade away (Por favor no te vayas, por favor no te desvanezcas)**

**My heart is… (Mi corazón es…)**


End file.
